


Is that a snowflake?

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 9 - Kisa/Hiro, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Kisa and Hiro walk home together from a Christmas party.
Relationships: Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Is that a snowflake?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of season 2 of the anime, like most of my Advent offerings. They are walking home from the party at Momiji's featured in yesterday's piece.

Kisa Sohma waved as she and Hiro Sohma left Momiji Sohma's house. "Thank you for inviting us. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess," muttered Hiro. Momiji grinned at what was high praise from the headstrong sheep and waved good-bye.

The pair of middle schoolers started the short walk to their houses. Kisa smiled. "I'm so glad you came, Hiro. I wish Big Sister would have been invited."

Hiro clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted was to spend the walk talking about Tohru. "You can see her anytime. Momiji actually showed some sense by keeping her away." He thought about Torhu's injury over the summer. He had been asleep when it happened, but he didn't buy her story about bumping into something at all. It looked too much like what happened to Kisa. He wondered if the idiot cat had something to do with making Akito angry. At least she didn't end up as bad off as Rin. He didn't think Kisa could handle that.  
He shook his head to focus. "Anyway, did you really have fun at that immature party?"

"I did. The food was tasty, and the games were such fun. I didn't know you were so good at video games."

Hiro shrugged. "I play that one sometimes. It's not hard."

"I thought it was. Maybe you could teach me how to play." Hiro nodded and paused as Kisa blew on her hands.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves? It's freezing out here."

"Um, I, uh, didn't think I needed them. It's not very far, and it wasn't that cold when I left home."

"How could you not realize that it was going to get colder?" Hiro wanted to take the words back as soon as he saw the expression on Kisa's face. How could he be such an idiot? "Here." He took off his gloves and shoved them into Kisa's hands.

"But then you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine. Sheep can handle cold better than tigers." He put his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

"Thank you. You're always so kind." Hiro was glad that it was dark. No one could see his blush. He looked up at the sky to hide his embarrassment.  
"No way. Is that a snowflake?" 

Kisa stopped next to him and looked up in excitement. Her eyes fixed on the tiny speck and followed it down as it landed on her nose. She laughed and looked up again.  
"Look! There's more. I can't believe it's snowing! I thought we were only getting rain."

"It's not that big of a deal. But snow is better than rain right now." Hiro shivered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be cold. Here." Kisa took her scarf and wrapped it around Hiro's neck. "This will keep you warm until you get home."

"I can't believe I'm wearing such a girlie scarf. I'm taking it off as soon as we reach your house. I don't want Mom seeing it and getting any ideas."

Kisa giggled. "I think it suits you." They stopped at her door and swapped the gloves and scarf. "Thank you for such a nice walk. Merry Christmas."

"Whatever," Hiro said with a small wave and a grin. "I'll see you later." He walked away, watching the snow fall with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep it cute and fluffy because they are still young.


End file.
